cathycassidyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy Cassidy
Cathy Cassidy (born 13 June 1962) is an English author of young adult fiction. She was born in Coventry, Warwickshire. For a number of years she lived near New Galloway in Scotland where she started writing her novels, but has since returned to England where she now lives on The Wirral. She has written 30 books and a few e-books as well. She has also been the agony aunt for Shout, a magazine for teenage girls, and she presently has a series of four books about Daizy Star for younger readers and a series of books for older readers called the Chocolate Box Girls. Personal Life Cassidy now lives on The Wirral, Merseyside with her husband, Liam. She has two children Calum (22) and Caitlin (21). She has been a vegetarian for over 35 years, and was a vegan for 8 years. Her lurcher, Kelpie, inspired the dog Legg-It in her first book. Cassidy was the agony aunt on teenage ''Shout ''magazine for 12 years and for many years taught art in local primary schools. She attended Liverpool Polytechnic, where she studied Illustration. She has drawn all of the illustrations and the front covers to all the Daizy Star books. Queen of Teen Cassidy has three times been nominated for the Queen of Teen award, in 2008 (when it was founded), 2010 and 2012. Authors have included Sarah Webb, Louise Rennison (the 2008 winner)) and Sarra Manning. In 2010, fans voted Cassidy as the winner. In 2012, she was a runner up to Maureen Johnson. Books * Daizy Star # Shine on, Daizy Star (2009) # Daizy Star and the Pink Guitar (2010) # Strike a Pose, Daizy Star (2011) # Oh La La! Daizy Star (2012) * Chocolate Box Girls # Cherry Crush (2010) # Marshmallow Skye (2011) # Summer's Dream (2012) # Coco Caramel (2013) # Sweet Honey (2014) # Fortune Cookie (2015) # The Chocolate Box Secrets (2015) # Bittersweet (2013) # Chocolates and Flowers (2014) # Hopes and Dreams (2014) # Moon and Stars (2014) # Life is Sweet (2015) # Chocolate Box Girls Collection (omnibus) (2015) * Lost and Found # Love from Lexie (2017) * Novels # Dizzy (2004) # Indigo Blue (2005) # Driftwood (2005) # Scarlett (2006) # Sundae Girl (2007) # Lucky Star (2007) # Ginger Snaps (2008) # Angel Cake (2009) # Looking-Glass Girl (2015) # The Broken Heart Club (2016) * Omnibus # Daizy Star and the Pink Guitar / Strike a Pose Daizy Star / Shine on Daizy Star / Her Evil Twin / This Totally Bites (2011) (with Mimi McCoy) * Collections # Our City (2008) (with John Fardell and Vivian French) * Novellas # Ice Cream and Dreams (2008) # Snowflakes and Wishes (2014) * Non fiction # The Cathy Cassidy Dreams and Doodles Daybook (2008) # Letters to Cathy (2009) External Links Edit * Official website * Cathy Cassidy at Fantastic Fiction * Audio interview with Cathy Cassidy (mp3 file, 20:36), December 2008 * Guardian interview